the sons of ipswich charmed to meet you
by daughterofsalem
Summary: what would happen when the next generation of Charmed Ones moved to Spencer Academy meeting the sons of Ipswich. and what happens when old evil's decided to have a reunion ...CalebxOC, PoguexOC, ReidxOC & TylerxOC may later include a ChasexOC
1. the new charmed ones

It was exactly 9:45 when i'd finally finnished packing and managed to zip up my last suitcase. I took one last quick glance around my room to see if there was anything i'd missed, but i think i've just about packed my entire life into five cases. Well, six if you count the duffel bag i had to use to stuff in a few extra clothes. I thought it would be easy to just pack up and leave, you know? I'm only moving school's...all the way from Sanfransisco to Ipswich, Massachusetts. Oh who waas i kidding? this is the hardest thing i've ever had to do in my life, and i've had some pretty difficult things to do before. Considering i'm the second generation of Charmed Ones, i've had my fair share of hard times. I mean, give me an evil demon to vanquish over this any day.

Second generation Charmed One's i hear you ask, well let me explain. You've probably heard of my mom and her sisters, The Charmed One's. You know, the power of three, Book of Shadows, greatest magic ever kind of thing? yeeeeahh, that's my mom and aunts. Here's the deal...

Piper, Phoebe and Paige Halliwell, the Charmed Ones. Piper had three kids, Wyatt, Chris and Peyton. Paige had one kid, Pandora and then Phoebe had one kid, me, Parker Halliwell. Well, the actual order is Wyatt, Chris, Peyton, me and Pandora. Since our mom's are the greatest good magic ever, that kinda gave us some pretty awesome power, but not only that, but they had kids with some other powerful beings. Like Wyatt, Chris and Peyton, there mother is a Charmed One and their father a whitelighter/elder which of course made all three of them powerful. Pandora's parents are a Charmed One and a lower level demon which makes her powerful, but not as powerful as Wyatt, Chris and Peyton. But the most powerful of them all you ask? well that's actually me believe it or not. According to see-ers, the elders and every other magical being my mom and aunts asked, i am _the_ most powerful being _ever_. How awesome is that? i'm more powerful than the Charmed One's, old and new...hell, i'm more powerful than anyone, how? weeelll it's quite a long and complicated story, but the short version is my mom is a Charmed One, Phoebe to be exact, and my dad...well, my dad is Cole a.k.a. Belthazarr a.k.a. the source of all evil, hence why i'm so darned powerful.

So along with Peyton and Pandora, we make up the Charmed Ones. Pretty cool huh? wait till you hear about our powers. Peyton is a see-er which means she can see things in the past and the future, but it's not fully developed yet so it's basically just premonitions for now, but she's also an empath, which is sort of a mind reader, just instead of reading your mind, she can read your emotions. Since Leo is her dad and he's a whitelighter/elder, she can orb and also create orb ball which is kind of like a shock of energy, they actually hurt really bad, trust me, you do not want to get hit by one...especially when she's PMS-ing. Next would be me, well, i can freeze stuff, blow things up and move things with my mind. However, since my dad is a demon/the source of all evil, i can also shimmer, which is like ...the demon equivalent of orbing and also i can create fire and electrical ball. It's just like it sounds, a ball of fire or electrical energy and from what i've seen, they can hurt pretty badly...considering every demon i've thrown them at so far has died sooooo...yeah, i'm not really allowed to use them on Peyton and Pandora. Ahh, Pandora, thanks to having Paige as a mom, she can orb, she can also astral project, which is basically making a copy of herself that looks exactly the same and it is actually her, but the astral projection of her can't be hurt, you'll just go straight through it like a hologram and last but not least, she can move things by orbing them. All she has to do is think or say the name of the object she wants and it'll orb right to her. Needless to say, aunt Paige was pretty extatic when Pandora developed this power.

Oh but wait, it get's freakier, our powers aren't even fully developed yet, which means they get better and we may even get more. Now Wyatt and Chris, well, those two guys are really important in our lives, not just as our 'brothers' but they were both appointed to be our whitelighters, uncle Leo was really proud of them but aunt Piper didn't take the news so well...we're still re-building the wall she blew up.

But that's pretty much my family.

All of us have lived in this house our whole lives and now i'm leaving it behind to go to Spencer Academy. It's a private school for all the rich snobby kids. Why would i want to go there? easy, because it has the best educational program ever...it's like...the NASA of schools. Now granted, i'm not exactly a straight A student and my studies do tend to come last in a long line of things to do but...i really do want to get into a good college so i can do something with my life apart from fight demons and constantly save the world whilst hiding the fact that i'm a witch. And Spencer Academy is my ticket into a great college. The only down fall is that i have to leave my home and move into the dorms. I'm going to miss my family like crazy.

But don't worry, little old me won't be totally alone, oh no, as soon as they found out i was leaving to go to Spencer Academy, both Peyton and Pandora decided they wanted to go there too. So now Pandora is sat in the kitchen eating as many of aunt Piper's cookies as she can before she has to leave and Peyton is stood at the bottom of the stairs with all her packed bags waiting for me to, and i quote "hurry my skinny little ass up before she comes up here and tears me a new one" un-quote.

So i pick up my last two suitcases and start to back out of the door. My eyes fall on a framed picture on my bed side table. I drop my cases and run over to it quickly picking it up. It's a picture of my mom and my dad before they vanquished him. I've always wonderd what my dad was like. I mean, i've heard stories, i've heard them all, from the ones where my mom makes him out to be the good guy, aunt Piper makes him out to be evil and aunt Paige tries to be indifferent. Yes, granted, my dad my have been the source of all evil but i don't apreciate aunt Piper tearing him down like she always does. Besides, he can't have been all bad, one thing i know for sure, is that he truly loved my mom more than anything in the world. He even died for her. I just wish i could have known him.

Anyway, i grab the picture and go back over to my bags and place the picture in one of them. I pick them up and walk down stairs. When i get down stairs i'm instantly greeted by my mom. "hey sweetie"

"hey mom" alright, don't get choked up! don't cry, come on Parker, be strong...oh god i think i'm going to cry.

"sigh i can't believe it, my baby's going off to college"

"mom, it's not college"

"i know, i know it's just ...wow, i never thought this day would be here so soon"

"what day?"

"the day where i have to let you go. I know this is what you want, but it doesn't mean i have to like it alright? you're moving a long way from home. You've never really left home before, this is a big thing for you, for me, for all of us, i just hope you know what you're doing, that's all, i just want you happy and safe"

"mom i know that. Trust me, this is what i want. yeah, i'm going to miss the house and i'm going to miss all of you guys but, ...this makes me happy...and don't worry so much mom, i'll be fine"

"what about demons? what about being in close contact with humans? what if someone sees you use your powers? what if Peyton and Pandora get into trouble? what if..."

"mom! it's all going to be okay. if demons attack, i'll vanquish them. being in close contact with humans won't be so bad. No one's going to see my powers, and if they do, i'll make a mind wipe potion. Please, Peyton and Pandora getting into trouble? that would never happen, but if it ever did, i would be there to help get them out of trouble. i have everything sorted out mom, and besides, it's not exactly a long trip home is it? i'll just shimmer...i think i might be doing that alot just to have a quick flick through the book of shadows. just...trust me, okay?"

My mom just nods her head and starts to tear up. We both hug each other and this is the part where i'm reminded that i'm leaving my security behind...i'm basically throwing my security blanket out of the window here. But this is what i want. Besides, i couldn't possibly get into trouble in Ipswich...

_right?_


	2. life in ipswich just got interesting

"...and those are your scheduals, room numbers and room keys...do you ladies have any questions?" alright, so Peyton, Pandora and I managed to orb over here to Ipswich, well, in my case shimmer to Ipswich and we are now stuck in Spencer Academy in a stuffy office with some psycho who likes to call himself, Provost Higgins, aparently.

I honestly don't know how they do it. Peyton and Pandora i mean. They've just been sat here smiling and nodding at everything he's said, and get this, they've _**actually**_ been paying attention too. How i'm related to these people, i'll never know. Looking over at the clock i notice that we have been stuck here talking to this idiot for about two and a half hours now, why? because dear ol' Peyton had to ask about their academic records rolls eyes this is INSANE!!! i'm seriously thinking about throwing myself off of a cliff after this, just to ensure i'll never have to go through something like this ever again. ...or maybe i could just go and take over the underworld, hey, if my dad could do it, i'm sure i could give it a go.

"no i don't think so. thank you very much Mr. Higgins for seeing us last minute" ahhh that's my Peyton, always the level headed polite one. Provost Higgins turns his lips up and sort of half glares at Peyton. ...wait, is he glaring at my sister?!

"it's _**Provost**_ Higgins actually" he says in a very snobby tone.

"whatever" i say. ha! like i'm going to call someone 'provost higgins' what, you think i'm in an eppisode of murder she wrote? give your head a wobble man!

Peyton, Pandora and I walk out of his office and head towards our dorms.

"well he seemed...umm...interesting?" Pandora asked, aww sweet shy Pandora, thank God Peyton and I are here other wise these preppy snobs would eat her alive. Just like this one walking straight up to us about now. bitchy looking thing too. I can already see how this is going to go, the girl will say something bitchy, Peyton will take the high road and ignore her, Pandora will just look down and not say a word all the while looking pretty damn vunerable too, leaving me to have to stick up for myself and my sisters. After that, Pandora will say a silent thanks to me while Peyton will tell me i have to grow up and that i shouldn't retaliate, even though she's secretly thankful that i do. It's always the same. I'm just the sister who doesn't give a crap about anyone else apart from her family.

"ugh! new students? wow, Spencer has let their standards down to let white trash like you in here" well, bitchy McSlut hasn't disapointed the system...i looke over at Peyton and, wait for it...yep, there it is, she sticks her nose up in the air and looks downat the bitchy girl and her clones.

"we're new, we just want to get to our dorms, that's all" yep, good one Peyton, why don't you spit shine their shoes and iron their skirts while you're down their practically kissing ass. I look over to Pandora and see her lower her gaze to the floor. ahhh, don't you just _**love**_ routine? Well i guess it's time for me to kick a little preppy school girl ass.

"white trash? wow, _**that's**_ original, please note the sarcasm dropping off my every word. If they're letting their standards down for anyone, it's people just like you who can't tell the diference between Newton's law of gravity and Murphy's law. The only way you got in here is by having daddy pay up and maybe buy this place a new wing or something, atleast we have the _**right**_ to be here, we earned it...and if you _**ever**_ talk about my sisters like that again, i swear to God, i will hang you by your own hair extensions" now _**this**_ is the life. Me, Peyton and Pandora just walk straight past them, not even giving them a chance to think up a witty come back like, 'ugh' or 'omg whatever'. Well, Peyton and Pandora walk past them, i walk through them.

"Parker, why do you always have to do that? you are always getting into fights, why can't you ever let anything go? you seriously need to grow up!!!" Peyton shouts at me before storming off to our first class. Pandora just looks at me giving me a small smile, that would be the silent thanks, and follows after Peyton. See, the system never fails.

REID'S POV

sigh. another boring day at Spencer Academy. Yeah, okay, so i know the whole 'Chase' thing was bad, really bad, and totally destroyed practically everything but...man come on, that was months ago, nothing has happend since then. Caleb or rather, oh fearless leader, Pogue and Tyler call it a blessing and just get on with their lives. Which also, F.Y.I. boring too. Me? i want some adventure, excitement. Granted, my usual sense of adventure and excitment is picking myself a girl to have some fun with but, one, i've had practically almost every girl here and two, it's just not fun anymore. ...wait, scratch that, it's not a _**challenge**_ anymore. Life in Ipswich sucks.

I walked into the halls of Spencer like everyday, and as per usual, all the girls start swooning, and throwing themselves at me, sorry girls, no second glances. I think i may just have to start thinking about moving. I walk over to my fellow brothers, Caleb, Pogue and Tyler who are stood at the lockers. "mornin' boys" and my usual greeting. Life is boring.

"hey Reid, what's up?" and the usual greeting from Tyler, while i get the expected nod from Pogue and look from Caleb. Life in Spencer sucks.

That's when i noticed her. Tall, but smaller than me, thin but she deffinatly has curves in all the right places. Gorgous, silky, long brown hair that i could really see myself running my hands through and the most beautiful deep brown eyes i have ever seen. _wait, did i just say beautiful? no, no way, Reid Garwin does __**not**__ say beautiful_ basically, she was HOT!!!

I saw that she was walking out of Provost Higgin's office. hmmm, must be new, i would have deffinatly noticed her before. I also saw that she was being followed by two other girls who looked kinda similar to her. You can tell that they're related. One of the others had short brown hair and brown eyes and the last had medium brown hair and brown eyes. But for some reason, the first one just looked so much hotter. I think my brothers noticed them too.

"wow, who're they?" wow, they got Pogue's attention too? so she is actually majorly hot and it's not just me and my bordem.

"i don't know, they must be new" brilliant deduction fearless leader.

"ought oh, they're about to have a head on collision with Kira" and then instead of realising how hot these girl are, baby boy just notices that they're about to get into a fight. Have i taught him nothing?

Just standing there watching Kira stand there and bitch to the new girls. One of them said something, i think it was something that Caleb would have said to 'diffuse' the situation. The other one just looked down at the floor. Aww, the girl version of Tyler. Well, it's crunch time for my dream girl, let's see what she does...HAHAHA! she totally just bitched Kira out! ...i think i'm in love. And with a complete stranger too.

Life in Ipswich just got interesting.


	3. the bet

"Parker, please remind me why we're doing this again" i sigh and roll my eyes at Peyton. She's probably the dumbest smart person i know.

"because Peyton, we're going to Nicky's" Pandora looks up from her book.

"what's Nicky's?"

"well aparently it's _**the**_ place to be, just think of it as Ipswich's equivelant to Sanfran's P3" i said shruging and putting the finnishing touches on my outfit.

"riiiight, but why do _**we**_ have to go?" Peyton asked refering to Pandora and herself.

"because, you need to stop acting like your eighty and need to stop worrying about demons and potions, you're seventeen, enjoy it, and because Pandora here needs to get out of her shell. We're in a new place, with a new start, lets not waste it, besides it'll be fun ...please?" i give them the puppy dog eyes which works everytime. Never fails. Peyton just rolls her eyes and start to get ready. I look over to Pandora who is still looking at me over the edge of her book.

" and what do you think you're doing? come on get ready, we're leaving soon!" Pandora smiles and jumps off her bed to get ready.

I end up wearing a pair of tight black jeans with a studded belt, a black tank top with a black half corset over the top, my black converse, a few multi-colored bangles, a necklace with the charmed symbol on it and i've left my haif down and wavy. Peyton ends up wearing a white long sleeved low cut top with low rider light blue jeans, black high heeled boots and her hair tied in a messy bun. And Pandora ends up wearing a tight grey turtle neck type sweater, tight black jeans and red ballet flat shoes while pinning a little bit of her hair back.

"well girls, lets go"

I walk into Nicky's first, being as i'm the only brave one in the family, nah just kidding. but i walk into Nicky's first, followed by Pandora and Peyton. Even though no one has stopped what they're doing, i can feel every males eyes on me and my sisters. It's kinda creepy. But on the bright side, this place looks pretty cool. They have a jukebox and a dance floor, food, fooseball and pool tables. ...i think i just might like Ipswich.

"hey, me and Pandora are going to get a table, would you get us two cokes?"

"sure" Peyton and Pandora go off to find us a table while i walk up to the bar. A big man, who i'm guessing is Nicky, walks up behind the bar.

"hey, what can i get you?"

"umm, three cokes and one side of fries"

The man nods and goes to get my order. Just as i'm about to turn around to get another look at this place. I feel someone lips next to my ear. "hey there beautiful" someone whispers. I slowly turn around and see a guy about my age, a little taller, blonde hair and blue eyes. not bad. he's actually quite hot. but he gets points taken away for thinking that i'm going to fall for that.

"can you tell me, honestly, how many girls have fallen for that?" He smirks. He looks even hotter when he does that.

"alot, why, you like what you see?"

"yeah, just not what i hear" He tilts his head to the side and looks confused. awwww. that is really cute!

"huh?"

"look blondie, you're hot, i know it, obviously you know it, and im sure alot of people know it, but i can tell already, just by that cheesy 'pick up line' that chances are...you're a complete jackass, so if you'll excuse me" I pay for my drinks and food, pick them up and brush past hot blonde guy and over to the table where Peyton and Pandora are.

* * *

REID's POV

"look blondie, you're hot, i know it, obviously you know it, and im sure alot of people know it, but i can tell already, just by that cheesy 'pick up line' that chances are...you're a complete jackass, so if you'll excuse me" She pays for her food and brushes past me. I watch where she goes. She sits at a table with those two other girls, her sisters i think. They're all in one of my classes. I only paid attention to her though. Parker Halliwell. Nice name.

No girl has ever done that to me before. She wasn't even slightly affected. Not even when i did the cute confused puppy look that the girls usually go ga ga for. This girl is going to be a litte difficult to get...a challenge even. maybe the God's finally answered my prayers.

I walk back over to my table where Caleb, Pogue and Tyler are sat.

"hahaha! did you just get turned down?"

"shut up Pogue! i did not get turned down"

"it sure looked lik it from here"

"look i didn't get turned down, she's just going to be a challenge that's all. im happy she's going to be a challenge, things around here were starting to get boring anyway"

"so if you didn't get turned down, who are those guys?" Tyler said while pointing over at Parker's table. I looked over and saw two guys sitting down with them. One with dark hair and one with blonde. what the hell? oh i don't think so, no body moves in on my girl! _wait, did i just say 'my girl'? what the hell? she's not my girl, what is wrong with me? Reid Garwin does not have girlfriends! _So why the hell am i getting up and walking over there right now ready to beat their brains out? Luckily the guys are following behind me so hopefully they'll stop me from doing something stupid.

* * *

"so i see you were flirting with that blonde guy at the bar" Peyton said to me.

"haha! flirting with him? i don't think so"

"oh come on, you can't say you didnt think he wasnt hot" oookay, this is not like Peyton. but okay.

"i never said that, i mean, yeah, he's hot, but it's just blantently obvious that he's a womanizing jackass, and for some weird reason, that just turns me off" that sarcastic comment earnt me a roll of the eyes from Peyton and Pandora laughing halfway though taking a gulp of her drink, so it was more like a choke from Pandora.

"not even one say here and you're already trying to off one another? wow, im proud" wait a minute, i know that voice...

"Wyatt!!" i shouted with a huge smile on my face. I turned around and saw my 'brother' stood with a smile on his face and his arms wide open. I jump up from my chair and immediatly hug him.

"hey Parksey" that's what he's always called me. kind of a silly nickname i know but i love it all the same.

"what are you doing here? wait, where's..." i didn't get to finnish my sentence before i see Chris walk out from behind Wyatt.

"you looking for me?" he said while smiling. We immediatly hug each other. Peyton and Pandora follow suit. Wyatt and Chris sit down with us.

"what are you guys doing here?"

"well, we just thought we'd come and see how you guys are doing, and we wanted to see what this place looked like" Wyatt said. Chris looked a little unsettled and i wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Chris, you okay?" Pandora asked him. He leaned into the table a little and lowerd his voice.

"there's magic here...there are other witches here, i can feel it" we all sit a little shocked at his news.

"what? are you sure?" Peyton never believes anything.

"of course i'm sure, can't you feel it? ...it feels like four seperate energies, could be five...two are stronger than the others, i think two of them may have already come into their powers..." Chris is immediatly cut off by the blonde guy from the bar walking over and with his friends too. He grabs a chair and sits down next to me.

"hey sweets, miss me?" At this, Chris and Wyatt go into over protective big brother mode, but Chris has more of a short fuse than Wyatt, less patience too.

"and who the hell are you?!" now you see, it's stuff like this that makes it obvious me and Chris are related. But i don't think blondie quite gets it.

"i'm Reid Garwin and i want to know why you're sat with Parker, here" okay, now this i have to roll my eyes at, but atleast blondie has a name now.

"if i want to sit with my sister, i think i have the right jackass!!" Reid's face was a sight to see. He was so shocked it took all my strength not to laugh and looking around it looked like everyone else was having a hard time not laughing too.

"b-b-brother?!" Reid looked shocked and relieved? while Chris was fuming angry.

"yes, my sister, now could you please tell me why the hell you're talking like you own her?!"

"look, man, it was my mistake i just thought that ..." Reid was strugaling to explain himself but luckily one of his friends came to his rescue. I think his name is Caleb or something. He leaned over and held his hand out to Chris.

"hi, i'm Caleb Danvers, sorry about my friend here, he doesn't really have any people skills" Chris looked at his hand before turning and looking to Wyatt, who was sat back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest.

"why aren't you bothered by this?" Wyatt just laughed.

"Chris, he's completly harmless, Parker could take this guy with her hands tied behind her back and eyes closed, there's no real need for concern...no offence" he said over to Reid who just shrugged. Wyatt held out his hand to Caleb, who shook it. "hi, i'm Wyatt and that's Chris, we're Peyton, Parker and Pandora's brothers, it's nice to meet you, and sorry about my brother but he has a tendency to be a little over protective sometimes" Caleb just smiled and introduced his friends.

"nice to meet you, these are my friends, Pogue Parry and Tyler Simms"

"hey, why don't you guys pull up a seat?" Wyatt offered, which earned him a glare from Chris. "oh stop glaring, Peyt. Park and Dora are going to be living here for a while now, i think it would be nice for them to make some friends"

"yes, it would be nice for them, but i'm sure they can _**magically**_ make their own friends without having to have us hover around" (translation - are you stupid? these are the 'magical energies' i could feel earlier, they have magic!!!) Peyton, Pandora and Wyatt immediatly got what Chris was trying to say, but to not draw attention they went along with it.

"im sure they can but i'm just trying to help"

"maybe you need to _**read up**_ on your people skills" (translation - we need to go through the book of shadows and see what's up with these guys).

"ha ha real funny Chris. Well look, we only cmae down to see how you guys are doing so we'll leave you all to it, but we'll 'pop' back in to keep in touch" We all nod and Wyatt and Chris get up and walk out side after giving us all a kiss on the cheek. As soon as Chris walked out the door, Reid immediatly moved closer to me.

"so Parker, how about you and me go play a friendly game of pool?" he asked me with a smirk.

"maybe that's not such a good idea, Reid's kind of the un defeated champion" his friend Tyler said. Pandora finally decided to talk.

"well i wouldn't be so quick to write Parker off, she's pretty good at it" Aww they both looked at each other and blushed, i think love may just be in the air.

"well what do you say Parkie?"

"as long as you never call me 'Parkie' again, sure"

We walked over to one of the pool tables and he racked up.

"how about we make this a little more interesting?" he asks me with a smirk.

"...sure"

"if i win, you have to kiss me, on the lips, and then go out on a date with me, if you win...i'll stop calling you Parkie"

"no, if i win, you stop calling me Parkie _**and**_ you have to do anything i say for a whole week" Reid looked in deep thought for a minute before looking straight at me and smiling.

"deal"

The last ball on the table was the eight ball. We are both tied. "well baby girl, it's your shot" He smirked again. I bent over the table, very aware that Reid was openly staring at my ass, and lined up my shot. I hit the ball and it went straight towards the pocket but it veared off. Immediatly i knew that it was in fact him and his friends who were the other witches. And if Reid wants to play dirty, fine, i'll play dirty. I used my magic to sink the ball into the pocket. I stood up and turned around to face a shocked Reid. "what?...how?...huh?"

"aww, looks like i win...since tonight is monday, that means you doing anything i say, starts right now" Reid still looks completly shocked. But since we both used our powers, we can't really be sure who would of won sooo...i grab him and kiss him. It takes a moment for him to realise what's happening before he drops the pool cue on the floor, grabs my waste pulls me closer and kisses me deeper.

Ipswich is looking better everyday.


	4. are you insane!

**chris' p.o.v**

"You think this is funny?! They could be evil!!They might be out to kill them!!...Why are you still laughing?!" i shouted at my idiot brother as he sat laughing. This is really serious, the girls could be in trouble, so what does he do?...he sits and **laughs** about it.

"come on Chris, don't you think you're being a little over dramatic here? i mean, even if those guys were evil..."

"WHAT?! They **are** evil?! you knew this the whole time and you let us orb out of there?! what if they need us?! what if they get killed?! what if..."

"CHRIS!!! I said, **if** they were evil, not that they **are**" he says rolling his eyes. oh what does he know? he's just the twice blessed child. pffft. jackass.

"well if you would stop interrupting me, i could actually look through the book of shadows and try to find something on these guys" i hear Wyatt sigh before he walks over and slams the book shut.

"you have been looking through the damn book, cover to cover, for three and a half hours. There is nothing in there about them, therefore, they aren't a threat" oh come on. is he serious?! twice blessed child my ass. this guy's an idiot.

"how many demons has mom gone up against that were evil, but weren't in the book?"

"sigh Chris..."

"Wyatt! how many?!" there he goes again with the eye rolling. maybe next time he does it, i'll get lucky and his eyes will stay that way. maybe then **i** can be the one to laugh at **him**.

"one or two maybe..."

"Wyatt"

"okay, so a truck load. so what? that doesnt automatically mean that they're evil. besides, you know just as well as i do that the girls can handle themselves" oh, so he does have a plan to protect the girls. and here i was panicking. he's just going to let them march off to war to get slaughtered. silly me. Does anyone else think my brother is INSANE?!?!

"handle themselves? HANDLE THEMSELVES?!"

"yes, Chris, handle themselves. what are you, my freaking echo?!"

"Wyatt, Peyton is an exact carbon copy of you!" he glares at me.

"and what the hell is that supposed to mean?" finally, it's my turn to roll my eyes.

"it's supposed to mean that even if she was seconds away from dying, she **still** wouldn't use her powers. because it's 'wrong' or whatever kinda crap you two are spurting these days" again with his eye rolling. im thinking about poking him in one eye just to see if he still rolls his eyes...well, it would be eye, but you get what i mean. "and you think Pandora is going to use her magic? she doesn't even understand it let alone know how to use it. So you tell me oh great lord wyatt, how are they going to protect themselves?!"

"Parker. **Your** exact carbon copy. Who would use her magic to turn the TV on if she could. She's just like you. And if you were faced with evil magic, what would you do?"

"...fine. point taken. but that doesn't mean that we stop looking for information on these guys. Just because Parker might be able to fend them off for a while, doesn't mean i want those Ipswich idiots anywhere near her or the girls" i grab the book and make my way down stairs.

I hear Wyatt groan in frustration. not my fault he's too stupid to realise these guys will bring nothing but trouble to my sisters. not my fault he won't use his magic to help.

But i know someone who will


	5. not so far out of reach

"my head hurts" i hear Peyton sigh and i can practically hear her roll her eyes. shes just like wyatt.

"maybe because you've done nothing but bang it on the table for half an hour" gee pandora, thanks for figuring that out. guess its my turn to roll my eyes. in about five seconds im sure peyton is going to add her two cents to the conversation. she always does.

"i dont even see why you had to make out with that Garwin guy last night. you won the bet, so why did you kiss him?" wow, three seconds. i think its a new record. i finally lift my head up and turn to face peyton. i kinda wish i didnt, because now i can see Reid sat across the class room staring at me.

"because peyton, we both used...**special skills** during the game to win. so i didnt know who would have actually won if we had played a fair game" i hope no one catches onto my amazing new code for 'magic'. if you cant tell im in an unbelievably sarcastic mood today. i feel like blowing someone up into tiny little pieces. i wonder if i could actually get away with it. hmmmm. "besides, he's going to be my slave for the rest of the week. its the least i could do"

"but now he's going to think you're just like all the other girls that throw themselves at him!!"

REIDS POV

"shes nothing like all the other girls that throw themselves at me!!" i complain to Tyler.

"and thats a bad thing? i thought you wanted, and i quote, 'a challenge'" ...smart ass.

"Tyler, shut up" he sighs and looks over at Parker, that's where my eyes have been glued ever since she walked into the classroom. looking beautiful as ever might i add. ...there i go again with that word...beautiful. i hate that word. never use it. never had the chance to really. but thats the only word to describe her.

i mean, yeah, her hair is messy from running her hands through it. her clothes a little wrinkled 'cause she practically slept through this whole class. she looks a little tired from last night, but then again, so am i. that girl can really kiss. then of course she has this tiny red mark appearing on her forehead from where she has been slamming it on her desk. but even then, she looks so cute. cute? cute?! when the hell does reid garwin say, cute?!

this girl is going to be the death of me.

"obviously she made out with you last night because she felt bad that she had completly kicked your ass at pool in front of everyone..."

"i hope you're going somewhere with this baby boy, because so far you are **not** helping" he rubs the back of his neck before speaking again. he always does that when he's nervous. drives me crazy. im just waiting for him to get sunburn on the back of his neck and then out of habit, rub his neck. that would be funny.

"all im saying is, she kissed you because she felt she had to. im pretty sure no girl has done that. she doesn't like you like that and its getting to you. last night you didnt sleep at all. and i know you didnt because today you look like shit"

"gee, thanks Tyler" what a jackass. you dont see me making fun of him because he sings country and western in the shower. Dolly Parton songs no less. although, if he carries on like this, there's really no telling what i'll let slip.

"you're still not getting it, are you? this girl gets under your skin because shes the only one you can't have. so naturally, you want to get her, just to say you can get anyone you want. but she's different. and you dont handle 'different' well. i still cant believe you agreed to be her slave for the week, but since you're obviously determined to do this, all i ask of you is this, please dont screw her up. just get through this one week, and then you're a free man, you can do whatever you want. Just dont fuck this one up, please!! and before you say anything, im asking you this as a friend, a brother, because im seriously crushing on her sister and if you mess things up with Parker, then you mess things up with me and her sister"

"You like her sister?" he nods his head and looks back down to his work, smiling slightly. "aww, Tyler has a crush on the mousey girl"

"she is not mousey!! just because she's not one of your little sluts, doesn't mean shes not worth anything!!" okay. that was weird.

"Tyler, chill man. i was only joking. i promise you, i wont mess things up for you and her sister"

"thank you. thats all i ask. i mean, lets face it, its going to take a while for me to work up the courage to even look her in the eye let alone talk to her or even ask her out"

Hmm, maybe i can use this to my advantage.

Maybe Parker Halliwell isn't as far out of reach as i thought


	6. damn speedos god bless swim suits

you have **got** to be kidding me. thats really my only thought right now. it'd be yours too if you saw the thin scrap of material this school calls a 'swim suit'. its tissue paper with string. there is no way in hell im wearing this.

"there is no way in hell im wearing this" atleast peyton and i can agree on one thing. "schools like this are the reason teen pregnancy is so damn high. who wouldnt want to jump a girl when shes practically naked" pandora is sat in the corner pretending to read while peyton has her little outburst. i know shes pretending to read because i can see her smiling and trying not to laugh out loud.

"look, peyt. im not exactly a fan of these...things, either, but dont you think you're being just a little overdramatic?" she sends me a look that clearly screams 'dont push me'. She turns around and bumps into another girl. Shes kinda tanned, dark hair, looks kinda bitchy to me.

"oh, sorry"

"hey dont worry about it. You're one of the new girls aren't you? hi, im Kate Tunny, welcome to spencer academy" she holds out her hand and peyton shakes it. sometimes i really can't believe im related to her.

"hi, yeah, im Peyton Halliwell. And these are my sisters, Parker and Pandora"

"All your names start with the letter P, that's kinda cool. The power of three, huh?" she laughs "well its nice meeting you guys, but you better hurry up and change, coach wont be happy if you're late" she walks out of the locker room leaving just us Halliwell's. All of us, im sure, freaking out right now.

"She doesn't know" Peyton says while shaking her head.

"Well, she can't. None of us have done any magic since we got here, right?"

"right" Both Peyton and Pandora look over to me. "right, Parker?"

Ought oh. "umm, riiightt" great. Peyton looks like shes ready to blow a gasket.

"what did you do, Parker?"

"nothing. okay, well maybe i used magic last night when i was playing pool with Reid. And i might have maybe used magic this morning when i made Kira's chair move backwards when she was ready to sit down"

"that was you?" Pandora laughs and Peyton just glares at both of us. mainly me. always mainly me.

"Parker, this is serious!! you know you shouldnt use your magic out in plain sight like that. You want us to get hunted down and burned at the stake?!"

"burned at the stake?! oh my GOD!!! Peyton, listen to yourself. there is no such thing as witch hunts. they died out hundreds of years ago. besides, i was carefull, no one saw me i swear"

"oh yeah? so why was that girl Kate talking about the power of three?"

"because she's an idiot who thought since all our names start with the same letter that we could be crime fighting super heroes. she knows nothing. i can guarentee you that"

"you better. because if i hear one word about magic, you are in serious trouble!!"

* * *

**Reid's P.O.V.**

"hi Reid"

"hey baby, looking hot"

"what's up Reid? call me"

Isn't it funny how just yesterday, all these girls throwing themselves at me, i would have fucked them. But not now. Not after ive met **her**. See, i told you that girl would be the death of me. Easy girls throwing themselves at me means nothing now. I have a bad feeling that this girl is going to make me become best friends with my right hand.

I know it. I just know it. I wouldn't be able to have sex with another girl without picturing her face. And trust me, when i came, i can guarentee i'd be screaming **her** name. And then my reputation that i've worked so hard for would just crumble right before my eyes. And i can't have that. So chances are, no sex for Garwin for a long ass time. And that in itself should be illegal. God knows my brothers live vicariously through me. Not like any of them are getting any. Looks like i'll be joining them too.

Is she really worth it though? Maybe i should just forget about her and try to carry on having mindless sex. Might still be fun.

All of those thoughts are quickly thrown straight out of my mind as soon as i see **her** walk out of the girls locker room.

Since when did Spencer Academy swim suits become sexy as hell?!

And the small speedos im wearing right now dont do anything to help hide the fact i just want to jump her. right here. right now.

Damn speedos. But God bless the swim suit.


	7. the plan retard

It was around 12:02 when I finally managed to grab some lunch and find myself a table. Granted I felt a little weird sat by myself but that can't be helped. You know, considering Peyton is off somewhere kissing someone's ass while Pandora is holed up in the library somewhere, no doubt her nose stuck in some book. Have I mentioned that I really can't believe I'm related to them sometimes? Choosing school over food? Crazy people.

Although, as I look down at what has been dubbed 'food' in this joint, I'm beginning to wonder if I'm the crazy one. I mean this 'food' is still moving. Hmm, maybe I'll just wait until I get back to my room and stuff myself full of Captain crunch, Oreos and root beer. Or, maybe I could just shimmer home for an hour, have some home cooked food. Oh that sounds soooo good right about now. Or atleast it did, before some blonde idiot with that irritating smirk on his face sat down opposite me.

"(sigh) What can I help you with Garwin?" His smirk seems to grow and I'm beginning to think that maybe I shouldn't be offering him anything. I can only imagine what's going on in the dirty mind of his.

"Well Parker, I do believe that I am in need of your assistance"

Looking at him wearily I reply, "But I thought you were my slave. Isn't it supposed to be me asking you for things?" Just when I thought that damn smirk of his couldn't get any bigger, it does. He starts tapping his fingers on his chin whilst pretending to be deep in thought. Ha, yea right. Reid Gawrin? Deep thought? Those words only go together if the words 'not' and 'in' come before them.

"You're right, sweets. So is there anything I can do for you? I'm offering up myself to be your sex slave too if you need me"

"Oh please, as if I would sleep with you. I kind of like having the title of 'the only girl Reid Garwin hasn't slept with yet'. It's got a nice ring to it"

"Yet? I knew you wanted me. All you had to do was say baby. No need to hide your feelings from me. Let Reid make it all better" Patronising little... "Anyway, this 'thing' that I want your help with, it is actually for a good cause" Okay, is anyone else finding this a little creepy? First, he's in deep thought, now he's doing something for a good cause...I think I liked jackass Reid better.

"Oh yea? Like what?"

"My little baby boy Tyler has got the hots for your little baby girl Dora. They both like eachother, they should get together, but knowing them, they'll just sot and stare shyly at eachother. Correct?" I don't know wheather I should be offended or creeped out that he's paid that much attention to my sister, but I nod anyway. "So, I say that it's our duty, to get them together"

I raise an eyebrow, "Our duty? How is this our duty? Isn't it just medaling?"

* * *

**REID'S POV**

She raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. I almost forget she's talking as my eyes take a quick glance at her lips. God I just want to kiss the hell out of her. Wait, did she just ask me something?

"What?" She rolls her eyes before repeating herself. Wow, she's hot when she's annoyed. Me likey.

"No, it doesn't count as medaling if you're doing it with good intentions. Besides, it's Tyler and Dora, they're too...sickeningly cute to not be together" I really hope she's buying this or I'm going to look so damn retarded it's not even funny.

"Okay, seriously, why are you doing this? I don't peg you for the caring type"

"Ouch sweetheart, you wound me. I'm doing this because believe it or not, I am nice. Besides, Tyler really wants this and God knows he's saved my ass enough times. I'm simply...paying him back"

"With my sister?"

"Ah, okay, I can see how bad that sounds, but I didn't mean it in that way. Look, are you in or not?"

"Okay, I'm in. Now go get me some real food"

"What?"

"You heard me, slave. I want some food that isn't moving and something that doesn't look like it's already been eaten. Now mush" She's so damn bossy. What a bitch. I seriously think I'm falling in love.


	8. the water logged dead guy

Okay so I find myself humming the mission impossible theme tune while I walk to class, which yes, I am late for. Why? Hmmm, I'm not too sure. I guess I was just too caught up in my Super mario game to really care if class had already started or not. Yea that's right, super mario. I go vintage old school when it comes to video games.

I walk into the class room just as i finnish humming the song. Great timing huh? But when I step into the room, all eyes are on me. Granted, I do like attention, but this was a little much. The teacher began to say something when I looked up to the back of the class room and saw someone. A guy, couldn't be any older than me and my sisters but at the same time, he looked sixty. And dead. Grey skin, kind like he'd been drowned. So, of course, like any normal person, when I saw this guy, I screamed. Only from shock. But that's where the problem lies.

Looking up and seeing a dead guy stood in your class room takes you by surprise. And when you're a witch who gets taken surprise by a dead guy, things happen.

I accidently freezed everyone in the room, well, apart from myself, Peyton and Pandora. But I also, kinda, maybe brought all of the books from the bookshelves into the middle of the room...and blew the chalk board up. Ooops? Peyton and Pandora jumped up and ran down to me. But as I looked up for the dead guy, he'd already disapeared.

"Parker! What the hell? What did you do that for?" Trust Peyton to set the Spanish Inquisition before seeing if I was alright. but Pandora just shrugged.

"Atleast she froze the room first" Awww, she is so like Aunt Paige it's not even funny. But I think Peyton may have growled at me.

"Yes, but the point is, why the hell did you blow up the book case and chalk bord?!"

"Well, technically I only pushed the book case over, not blow it up"

"Parker!"

"Peyton! I freaked, okay? You would have done the same too if you saw a dead guy stood at the back of your class room!"

"What?!" Both of them glanced around the room.

"Parker, there's no one here"

"Well duh, thank you for that captain obvious. He disapeared" Pandora looked at me wearily before asking, "This dead guy wasn't 'here' like your friend 'Paco', was he?"

Oh God. A girl has one imaginary friend when she was seven and it sticks with her for life? Gimme a break already!

"No Dora, not like Paco. Besides, Paco was real...in my head. Look, the point is, I came in here and casper the not so friendly looking ghost was stood at the back of the room. He freaked me out okay? I'm sorry. You guys know I have no control of my powers when I'm surprised. Do I have to remind you of the surprise birthday party you threw me last year?"

"A dead guy?"

"Yes Peyton, a dead guy"

"How do you know he was dead?"

"Because no one else saw him. Plus, when your skin is falling off and you're looking a little water logged from drowining, I think it's a safe suspision"

"This is insane, Parker. There was no one here alright. If there was, Dora and I would have seen them too"

"Oh, you mean like Dora and I saw great grandma when you did your little sayance?"

"She was there! She really was!"

"That's my point! Just because some body else didn't see it, doesn't mean it wasn't there!"

"Look, Parker, I'm not going to argue over this with you. Just, put the books back and un freeze the room before someone walks in"

"And what do you want me to do about the chalk board?"

"I can take care of that" Pandora pointed her hand at the chalk board and before we knew it, a brand new one stood in it's place. Well, not exactly brand new. She had obviously exchanged it with the one from math class since it had one or two equasions written on it, but it would do.

As Peyton and Pandora walked back to their seats, I made quick work of replacing the books on the shelf. I just wish one of us had seen the shocked face stood outside the class room peering in through the door.


	9. Yo evil! Ever heard of a vacation?

**chris pov**

So Wyatt doesn't want to stop evil magic from attacking our sisters in Ipswich? Fine. That's cool. Right?...WRONG!!! But it's no big deal. Not like he's the only blessed magical being in this world. Only problem is, the only magic strong enough to track down other magic right to the source is..well a bearer of evil magic. So that's pretty much why im stood in the under world surrounded by banshees showing me their new razor sharp teeth. Nice dental job though, very shiney. At the front of them stands that stupid mind reading oracle. Pisses me off with her, 'I see grave danger in your future' well no shit lady, I'm a charmed ones son and brother to the twice blessed child. You think my life is going to be a walk through the lollypop guild?!

"so you want to track down this...magical energy. I see that your sisters, as you call them, are in no immediate danger though" she says as her eyes glaze over white.

"yes well you are an evil oracle. you guys tend to lie.....alot" she turns her gaze to me before her eyes travel to a spot just over my shoulder.

"if those are your thoughts, Christopher, then why seek me out for my assistance?" god damn it. can no one just do as they are asked these days? what is with the questions? all of a sudden everyone wants some mental growth, to know what's going on, making sure it's not illegal, blah blah blah.

"look, you going to track this down for me or not? I haven't got all day you know. But then again, you would know that, wouldn't you? I mean, being able to see the future and all"

"I shall grant you this favour. But what do I get in return?" I pause and think about this for a second. What can I give her in return? Would offering her some sunglasses to shade those funky eyes of hers be too offensive? Seriously, what do you get the woman who can SEE THE FUTURE?!

"I don't know, why don't you tell me what I get you in the future?" She glares at me but a faint smile starts to stretch across her face.

"well this is certainly interesting" oh yay. that sounds good, right? "fine. then it is a deal. I believe you have already met those who posess the power that you seek to find"

"what? but I haven't met anyone in Ipswich"

"oh but you have. four young gentle men, I believe. Not evil. One a little misguided..." ten bucks says she says the blonde guy. "...a mr. garwin?" ten bucks it is. "They pose no threat to your family"

You have got to be kidding me.

"You sure? Because i could feel some dark energy around there. There has to be something you're missing. Check again"

"I have no need to check again, Halliwell. I am always right. Those four boys pose no threat to you or your family. I can assure you of that"

So I came all the way down to the under world, got my ear drums blown up by screech and kill barbie banshees and basically got kicked in the nuts? No evil? No evil my ass...I don't care what white eyes says, those guys are no good.

"But there is a fifth boy...."

And there it is! I knew it! There's always got to be some kind of evil. Have these people never heard of vacations?


End file.
